


the day we were born (and the day we discovered why)

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Found Family, Gen, celebrating pyrrha's birthday by celebrating her death, no beta we die like redheads in rwby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: “The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.”A study on Pyrrha Nikos, her relationship with flame, and destiny.(Happy birthday Pyrrha!)
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos & Everyone, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	the day we were born (and the day we discovered why)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty rushed since I realized pyrrha's birthday was today and wrote this on a whim based on one of my headcanons that pyrrha always loved fire, but here it is regardless! enjoy!

Pyrrha Nikos was born on September 27. Unlike most infants, she did not come into the world screaming. 

(She would eventually go out the same way.) 

Even as a newborn, she was gentle and quiet. Yet she had a unique strength about her. When she grasped your finger with her entire first, you could sense the greatness in that grip. And you could see the destiny shining in those big green eyes. 

From the very start, Pyrrha Nikos was destined for greatness. For victory, no matter the cost. 

She learned from a young age what the word ‘destiny’ meant. From the moment she picked up a weapon and wielded it with wisdom and experience far greater than any child should, she was deemed a warrior. They (her parents, her teachers, the _world - Ozpin_ ) all declared with utmost certainty that she was destined for greatness. 

But greatness often comes at a price. 

* * *

Pyrrha only had one birthday alive with her team. They had planned for many more throughout the years, pictured them growing gray but still celebrating with just as much vigor. But one was all they got. 

Whenever Pyrrha was asked about her birthday, she was quick to avoid the question. Despite her fame, she didn’t want any extra attention. That was one reason, of course, but it wasn’t all. 

Pyrrha knew that every year she survived was one year closer to whatever destiny had in store for her. And every year she was more terrified than the last. 

But her teammates were nothing if not determined, and all it took was a search on their scroll to find her birthday. September 27. So, in the golden days of Beacon, they planned their surprise celebration in secret. When Pyrrha was doing solo training, they would go across the hall to Team RWBY’s dorm to plan. It was decided to keep things small, just the two sister teams. They all knew Pyrrha had social anxiety and wouldn’t benefit from anyone else attending, so they kept things low key and secret. 

Ren would make a red velvet cake, RWBY was in charge of getting decorations, and JNR as a whole brainstormed on what to actually buy for her. Ren brought up that she liked soft things as she constantly stole his fluffy blanket from his bed until he just told her that she could keep it. Nora noticed that she loved anything cute. Jaune grew up surrounded by sisters and had plenty of ideas, but in the end decided to get her a fall-scented candle since she used a similar perfume. 

On the morning of her birthday, they quickly learned that Pyrrha slept with Milo under her pillow after they woke her up with a miniature confetti cannon and cheers that woke up even Yang. 

And they also learned that Pyrrha cries when she’s happy. A lot. 

When surrounded by her teammates, her family, and presented with the softest sweater Ren could find and the cutest stuffed animal Nora had deemed worthy, she cried happy tears. Because she loved these people so, so much. 

And then Jaune, adorable, beautiful, dorky Jaune gave her a scented candle. A simple gift really, but Pyrrha loved the simplicity in life. And she _adored_ candles. 

So she cried some more, earning her yet another group hug from her family. 

Later, when presented by a red velvet cake topped with candles and surrounded by her teammates singing incredibly off key, she couldn’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. She didn’t think she’d ever been so happy, sitting here with her family away from the weight of the world even if just for a second. 

“Make a wish, Pyrrha!” 

She looked at her teammates with utter love and appreciation and leaned forward, her face illuminated by the candles. Her circlet glinted in the faint light, her eyes reflecting the flames. Silently, she made a wish. 

_Please. Let me have time with them. Let us be a family for a while. That’s all I ask._

And with a single tear rolling down her cheek, she blew them out. 

* * *

Pyrrha loved candles. Perhaps it’s because the brightest lights burn the fastest. 

After her birthday, she burned the candle Jaune got her in the dorm room at all times, and they were quick to buy her new ones when she ran out. 

So when Pyrrha was promised the powers of the Fall Maiden, the fire magic included in the package, she had to laugh. She wasn’t laughing when Cinder killed Ozpin and stole the power for herself. 

Standing there after she sent Jaune away in the locker, she had never felt more terrified. But a voice in her head told her: “ _This is it._ ” And when she reached the top of the tower to confront Cinder Fall, she welcomed destiny like an old friend. 

Cinder stalked forward, fire illuminating Pyrrha’s face. Her circlet glinted in the warm light, her eyes reflecting the flames. 

In the moments before her death, she thought of a few things. First, how beautiful the fire was. The world was ending and she was still able to find the beauty. And second, she thought of her family. Jaune, Ren, Nora. Ruby and Yang and Weiss and Blake. 

In her final breath, she stared destiny and death in the eyes. She had discovered why she was born. One wasn’t meant to live with that knowledge for long. And looking at the flames surrounding her, she made one more wish. 

_Let them make it out of this alive._

How poetic that in the end, she became one with the flame. And she was blown out just as easily. 

* * *

The day they got their Huntsman licenses in Atlas, they left a chair open for Pyrrha. They annoyed Harriet enough to make her go get candles, and when she returned they proudly placed them on the cake. It wasn’t anyone’s birthday, but there were some birthdays they had missed along their way. Might as well celebrate now. And of course, they knew Pyrrha would’ve loved it. 

As soon as they were lit, they all closed their eyes to silently make a wish. Just between them and the Gods. 

And when they opened their eyes, the candles were extinguished. 

After sharing shocked and tearful looks with one another, they all came to the same conclusion. 

Pyrrha always did love blowing out candles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment below. You can find me on twitter @wlwrwby if you would like to see more angst. Once again, thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely, lovely day! <3


End file.
